Senja di Pinggiran Danau Alster
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /For Infantrum Challenge : Pariwisata/


Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Senja di Pinggiran Danau Alster** © 2013

By **MizuRaiNa**

A SasuSaku fanfiction dedicated for **Infantrum Challenge : Tour (Pariwisata)**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Daun-daun mulai mengubah warnanya menjadi kuning kemerahan. Ah ya, musim gugur mulai menyapa.

Seorang lelaki dengan balutan jaket biru tua menapaki jalanan yang mengarah pada pusat kota Hamburg. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Iris hitam pekatnya menelisik bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi yang ia lewati. Masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Bangunan-bangunan yang tidak seperti kota kelahirannya—Tokyo, kota metropolitan yang sibuk dan gedung-gedung tinggi bak ingin menusuk-nusuk langit. Hamburg adalah kota yang megah namun ramah.

Lelaki itu terus berjalan. Hamparan warna-warni tajuk pohon menyita konsentrasi matanya untuk mengamati gradasi warna daun-daunnya. Hijau, kuning, orange, merah, hingga coklat. Tak bosan untuk terus dipandang.

Di bibirnya terlukiskan seulas senyum samar saat ia telah berada di _Hauptbahnhof_. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melirik sekilas jam tangan hitamnya. Pukul setengah lima sore. Pandangannya mengarah pada langit biru. Cuaca hari ini cerah seperti biasanya.

Ia berhenti melangkah saat ia telah sampai di sebuah danau buatan dengan lebar 0,2 meter itu. Ia menepi pada pilar-pilar yang membatasi jalan dan danau yang biasa disebut Alster.

Mata obsidiannya menatap genangan air yang tenang. Sepi. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berada di atas air danau luas itu. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan yang melekat di tiap sel-sel otaknya. Kenangan dua tahun yang lalu, saat di pengujung musim panas. Kenangan yang mempertemukan kembali dia dan seorang gadis cinta pertamanya.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Sasuke, lelaki dengan iris obsidian itu berdecak kagum saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan patung _mermaid_ raksasa yang berada di tengah-tengah Danau Alster. Patung yang merupakan hasil karya salah satu seniman tiga dimensi asal Jerman, Oliver Voss. Ia menghentikan kayuhan dayungnya di sekitar area perbatasan dengan patung _mermaid_ itu.

Tak sengaja, manik miliknya mendapati sesosok gadis di sebrang kepala patung _mermaid—_yang masih beberapa meter lagi sampai di perbatasan dan sekitar tiga puluh derajat dari arah pandangnya. Ia memfokuskan penglihatannya. Seperti familiar. Gadis bersurai merah muda sepundak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya. Tapi itu tak mungkin, batinnya bersuara.

Tatapannya semakin lekat pada wajah gadis itu. Sayang, gadis itu sedikit menunduk untuk mendayuh perahu kecil yang ia naiki dan sebuah topi lebar terpasang manis menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Gadis itu semakin mendekati batas pinggiran patung _mermaid_ di sebrang sana. Perahu kecil yang dinaikinya berhenti. Arah pandang gadis itu tertuju lurus pada Sasuke. Sejenak, dua bola mata saling bertemu. Keduanya seakan merasakan waktu berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Namun Sasuke tersadar bahwa gadis itu juga mengarahkan iris matanya pada Sasuke. Ia mengumpat pelan menyadari dirinya tertangkap basah. Segera mungkin ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada patung _mermaid_. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada gadis tadi untuk memastikan pandangannya tak tertuju pada dirinya.

Sasuke menghela napas lega saat gadis itu mengamati patung yang hanya menonjolkan kepala dan lutut. Sasuke mendongak menatap langit yang tak terhalang oleh bangunan apapun. Gurat-gurat cahaya kemerahan mulai menyebar di garis horizontal. Ia sedikit tersentak. Cukup lama ia berada di apungan air Danau Alster. Sebelum ia bergegas kembali menepi, ia melirik pada gadis itu. Masih di sana. Hati kecilnya berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Ia mengerang pelan. Aku berpikir apa sih? Gerutunya dalam hati. Ia mengayuh dayung di kanan dan kirinya untuk memutar arah ke tepi danau. Kembali ke pinggiran danau Alster untuk pulang ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya kini. Ia harus mengerjakan proyek pembangunan sebuah hotel di Hamburg. Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang arsitek perwakilan dari perusahaan Jepang.

**~..~..~**

Hari berganti. Aktivitas Sasuke hari ini benar-benar padat. Dia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuk beristirahat. Baru senja hari ia pulang dari kantornya.

Sasuke berjalan menapaki jalanan kecil di pinggiran Danau Alster. Ia pikir, ia perlu menyegarkan pikirannya dengan melihat luasnya genangan air yang tenang. Ia melempar pandangannya pada tengah-tengah danau. Masih sama seperti kemarin, patung yang hanya menampakkan kepala dan lutut seorang wanita itu masih ada di sana. Ah ya, ia baru ingat. Patung setinggi empat meter itu hanya akan dipamerkan selama sepuluh hari. Tiga sampai dua belas Agustus. Sekarang masih tanggal delapan Agustus.

Iris obsidiannya menemukan sebuah bangku di depannya. Bukan ide yang buruk melihat pemandangan Danau Alster dari bangku itu, pikirnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah bangku—karena bangku itu tak ada yang menempati selain dirinya. Pandangannya tertuju lurus. Dari sini ia bisa melihat pertokoan, pedestrian lebar, counter-conter, kafe ataupun restoran. Pusat kota Hamburg adalah sekitar danau ini.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil kerikil-kerikil kecil di dekat kakinya. Ia melemparkan satu per satu kerikil tersebut pada danau. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Ia melemparkannya dengan asal.

"Ah, Anda jangan melempar kerikil ke arah saya!" seru seseorang yang hendak melewati Sasuke yang hampir saja terkena kerikil kecil yang dilempar Sasuke.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika.

"Saya tidak merasa. Anda saja yang jalan tidak melihat yang ada di depan Anda," bantah Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Ia menoleh untuk melihat orang itu. Ah, dia. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang kemarin sempat bertemu mata dengannya.

Gadis itu menatap tajam Sasuke. Begitupun sebaliknya. Keduanya merasa tak asing dengan wajah di hadapannya.

"Sudah tahu salah tak mau minta maaf," ucap gadis itu dengan nada kesal menyertainya.

"Itu memang bukan kesalahan saya," ucap Sasuke tegas, tak mau kalah. Perkataan dan sifat angkuh Sasuke mengingatkan pada seseorang yang dikenalnya dulu.

"Kau ini mengingatkanku pada—" Sasuke tak menyimak apa yang dikatakan gadis itu saat ia menatap lekat wajah gadis di hadapannya. Matanya kecil, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan dagunya kecil. Wajah khas Asia. Mengingatkannya pada gadis di masa lalunya.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Setelah itu tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka seakan tak percaya dengan indra penglihatannya saat ini.

Angin musim panas berembus, menerbangkang helai rambut merah muda gadis itu. Sasuke menatapnya seolah tak bisa mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Gadis itu sungguh... memesona. Tak disangkanya ia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik.

Tiba-tiba gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terkekeh pelan. Ia merapikan helai rambutnya dengan jemarinya ke telinga.

"Kau tak usah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu Sasuke. Lama tak jumpa denganmu." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang menatap lekat Sakura sampai sulit untuk berkedip.

Sakura melangkah kecil untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Sasuke yang langsung bergeser ke arah kiri.

"Kau sudah lama ada di Hamburg? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Baru minggu ini. Kau?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Setangkai daun berwarna merah terjatuh ke pangkuan Sasuke. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat pohon tempat menempelnya daun itu.

"Aku sudah lama tinggal di sini. Kau ingat saat dulu aku pindah sekolah? Aku ikut dengan ayah baruku ke negeri asalnya."

Sasuke meluruskan pandangannya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Ia masih ingat ketika pertengahan kelas lima dirinya tak mendapati gadis yang duduk di belakang bangkunya. Sempat pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kepindahan gadis itu memenuhi kepalanya. Namun pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab sampai saat ini.

"Hn. Kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku atau teman-temanmu."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Telapak tangannya menekan bangku dan kedua kakinya ia ayunkan.

"Waktu itu aku tak tahu apa-apa saat tiba-tiba diajak ibuku pergi ke bandara. Ternyata setelah ibu bercerai dengan ayah, ibu akan menikah lagi dengan orang Jerman dan akhirnya kami tinggal di kota ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan ucapan apa. Sebuah kerikil yang tersisa di tangannya ia lemparkan ke danau.

"Omong-omong, ada apa kau ke sini?" lanjutnya. Ia cukup tahu kebiasaan Sasuke yang tak terlalu pandai menanggapi.

"Menyelesaikan proyek pembangunan salah satu hotel di sini."

"Oh ya? Kau seorang arsitek? Selamat! Aku tahu kau memang pandai menggambar bangunan-bangunan ketika ada tugas menggambar." Sakura menatap Sasuke. Bola _emerald_ miliknya berbinar-binar. Ia beberapa kali berdecak kagum.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia mendapati iris mata hijau bagai oase. Menyejukkan dan menenangkan saat menatap dua _emerald _Sakura.

"_Danke_. Kamu sendiri?"

"_Bitte._ Aku hanya seorang penyiar di salah satu saluran radio di sini. Hm, proyekmu itu sampai kapan?"

"Masih lama. Hampir sebulan."

"Wah wah~ memang waktu yang lama. Kau belum berkeliling kota Hamburg 'kan? Aku bersedia menjadi pemandu wisatamu mengelilingi kota Hamburg. Aku sudah hapal seluk-beluk kota ini. Bagaimana?"

Ditawari seperti itu, tentu Sasuke tak bisa menolaknya. Ia juga ingin berwisata di Hamburg di samping menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ya. Jika aku memiliki waktu luang."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Gadis itu memiliki senyum yang menular. Begitu melihat senyumnya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum. Yah, walaupun samar.

**~..~..~**

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke datang ke Hamburg. Tapi ia hanya sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannnya tanpa berniat mengenal lebih jauh kota. Ia hampir tak memiliki waktu luang untuk melihat-lihat. Tapi dengan bertemunya dengan gadis itu, ia berpikir lain. Ia ingin hari-harinya di kota ini dilewati bersamanya, mengukir kenangan-kenangan manis dan indah yang tak akan ia lupakan.

Masih terekam jelas dalam sel-sel otaknya saat ia bersama Sakura menikmati pemandangan dari menara Televisi, menara Gereja tua Petrikirche, Elb philarmonie yang merupakan gedung-gedung tertinggi di Hamburg. Masih ingat pula ketika ia mengunjungi _rathaus_—balaikota—, bangunan kuno yang megah dengan keindahan arsitekturnya, bibliothek atau perpustakaan kota yang megah dan beberapa tempat bersejarah dan terkenal lainnya.

Ia sangat menikmati detik-detik bersama gadis itu. Senyumnya, semangatnya, tawanya, kecerewetannya saat menerangkan dan mengomentari bangunan-bangunan yang dikunjungi.

Sungguh sayang. Kisahnya tak semulus yang ia kira.

Diari-hari terakhir ia hendak kembali ke Jepang, ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka gadis yang selama ini sering menguasai pikirannya menolaknya. Dunia seakan runtuh menimpanya dalam sekejap. Perasaan yang telah tumbuh dari mula sekolah dasar tak terbalas.

Pernah suatu kali ia menanyakan alasannya. Namun Sakura diam tak bergeming. Tak ada sekata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan rasa sakit yang amat dalam, ia pergi meninggalkan kota yang telah menyimpan kenangan-kenangan manis sekaligus pahit di akhir. Ia pergi dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terus mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Angin musim gugur berembus pelan. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia mendesah panjang. Suasana hatinya sungguh kacau saat ini.

Ia mengembuskan napas berat. Sudah dua tahun berlalu tapi ia belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. Ah, bukan. Sepertinya ia tak akan pernah bisa menggeser tempat khusus gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Sasuke melangkah menelusuri jalan di sepanjang Danau Alster. Pandangannya menunduk. Ia melihat cukup banyak daun-daun berwarna orange dan merah di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati.

Ia berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan. Pandangannya ia arahkan lurus. Manik obsidiannya melihat seorang gadis di sebuah bangku di depannya. Gadis itu. Ia tak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan ini bukan hanya ilusi.

Ya, benar. Gadis itu memang terduduk di sana. Rambut merah mudanya kini telah sepinggang. Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sakura..." gumamnya cukup pelan. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara yang menyebutkan namanya.

Gadis itu tertegun. Tatapan sendu terpancar dari iris _emerald-_nya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Hatinya bergemuruh. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara perasaan bahagia, sedih dan kecewa.

"Kau... _wie geht es dir—_bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura canggung. Ia tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"_Nicht so gut—_tidak terlalu baik," jawab Sasuke. Ia tak menanyakan kabar Sakura. Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Kau ada proyek lagi?"

"_Nein._ Aku hanya ingin mengenang kembali pertemuan pertamaku dengan gadis cinta pertamaku," jawabnya jujur.

Bola mata gadis itu melebar.

"Maksudmu? Kau..." Kata-kata Sakura tercekat dikerongkongan. Ia tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan asumsinya.

"Ya. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Bayanganmu selalu menghantui pikiranku. Sampai detik ini aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menolakku dulu." Kedua manik _jade _dan _onyx _bertemu. Sama-sama menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku... takut," jawab Sakura dengan suara parau. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tengah-tengah Danau Alster. Perlahan, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pilar-pilar di depannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga bersandar pada pilar itu dan menatap iris hitam pekat Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Takut? Ia masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan lebih.

"Aku takut dengan sifat manusia yang mudah mencintai seseorang kemudian dengan mudah mencintai orang lain. Seperti orangtuaku. Dengan mudah membangun sebuah keluarga sekaligus dengan mudah menghancurkannya dengan perceraian dan pindah ke lain hati." Suaranya semakin bergetar. Sakura sangat sulit mengucapkan kalimat panjang tersebut.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pilar di samping Sakura.

"Bukankah tak semua orang seperti itu? Kau sendiri, apakah kau bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan orang yang kau cintai?"

Sakura degan cepat menggeleng. Menggeleng dengan kesungguhan hati.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku takut ketika aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bersamanya ia melupakanku dan akan pergi dari hidupku." Ia tak bisa membendung lagi bulir-bulir bening dari matanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga bukan orang yang mudah melupakan orang yang kucintai. Selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Kenangan bersamamu masih terekam jelas dalam otakku." Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Ia mendekap gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lengannya dengan kuat membelit pinggang Sakura. Lengannya seolah-olah menginginkan gadis itu agar tak pergi lagi.

Air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Iris mata itu... seakan membiusnya. Ia tak bisa berkutik saat wajah lelaki itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan, jarak di antara keduanya menghilang. Bibir Sasuke dengan lembut melumat bibir Sakura.

Sakura merasakan begitu besarnya cinta yang dimiliki Sasuke untuknya. Ia semakin tak berdaya dan terbuai oleh lumatan lelaki itu. Tapi seharusnya tak boleh begini, ungkap batinnya. Ia melepaskan bibir tipisnya dari bibir lembut Sasuke.

Deru napas tersenggal dan memburu menghampiri keduanya. Sakura tak bisa keluar dari dekapan Sasuke. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menghentikan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Tidak... seharusnya tak seperti ini." Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku... tak bisa bersamamu. Aku... akan—" Lagi-lagi suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan kata selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menikah."

Ungkapan gadis itu bagai halilintar menggelegar yang menyambar Sasuke sampai hangus seketika. Kedua tangannya yang merangkul pinggang Sakura merenggang.

"Kau... sebaiknya mencari gadis lain selain aku, Sasuke. Lupakan aku," ucapnya dengan tersenggal-senggal.

Sakura tak menyia-nyiakan lengan Sasuke yang merangkulnya merenggang. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dengan cucuran air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat, membatu. Setetes bulir kristal keluar dari kelenjar air matanya.

Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Rasanya, ia ingin meloncat dari pilar untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasa. Tapi akal sehatnya masih bekerja.

Kakinya mulai melangkah berlawanan arah dengan gadis itu. Langit senja yang cerah tiba-tiba berubah. Awan-awan stratus dan kumulus kelabu di langit tersebar merata. Suasana saat ini bagaikan menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Andai saja dari dulu ia meminta penjelasan pada gadis itu, mungkin kejadian seperti sekarang ini tak akan pernah ia alami. Andai saja ia lebih cepat bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelum ia akan dimiliki orang lain, mungkin dia lah yang akan mendampinginya. Andai saja... takdir bisa ia ubah.

'_Sakura... kau tahu? Selamanya rasa ini tak akan pernah hilang. Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tersenyum tulus. Sakura... aku rasa takdir begitu kejam. Takdir tak menyatukan kita..."_

Ia melangkah dengan gontai. Meninggalkan Danau Alster yang penuh kenangan. Merelakan gadis itu untuk bersanding dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hidup ini tak selamanya berakhir bahagia. Ini bukanlah negeri dongeng yang di akhir tak pernah menderita.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
